Lady Torena
by Hot4Garrett
Summary: Eragon/Anne Mccaffery crossover..mature themes. The looks of the main characters are those from the Eragon movie. Do not own characters/places/names obviously borrowed from Paolini or Mccaffery


First, let me preface this by saying that if you haven't read the Dragonriders of Pern series you won't understand some of the

15

First, let me preface this by saying that if you haven't read the Dragonriders of Pern series you won't understand some of the references but it's my favorite book series besides Chris Paolini's and I wanted to combine both (as well as adding some of my own little twists). Hopefully you will enjoy reading it and please leave comments. I always want to know what people think of my writing. This was my first fanfic and I changed a couple of things before posting it here. This was originally broken down into 7 chapters but I wanted to post it as a one-shot this time. Let me know if you like it or not…I'm not really sure about how I feel about it…Enjoy

--

"A toast to Lord Murtagh and Lady Torena, may their future together be a bright as their present." Lord Eragon sat down after having made the first obligatory toast to the newly Promised couple. The marriage would not take place for another year but being Promised in a public ceremony amounted to almost the same thing.

"Thank you, Lord Eragon for your kind words," I said as I caught Murtagh's eyes and smiled. "The year cannot pass soon enough and then we will all be together again for another wonderful celebration."

After many more toasts to our future happiness and some bawdy jokes about our present restrictions, the feast ended and all of the lords and ladies were flown home on their resident dragons. Most of the assembled company had either a green or blue dragon at their command as messengers or transportation or whatever else they saw fit to ask their rider for. Lord Eragon was the last guest to leave.

"So, Murtagh, when are you going to come visit my new palace in Karathik?"

"Just as soon as we finish up the rest of the contract signing and I convince Tori to consummate our Promise," said Murtagh with a lascivious glint in his eye.

"Well, I won't be seeing you until after the wedding will I?" Eragon asked as he laughed and mounted his brown dragon escort.

"We'll see."

I was sitting in my room later on that night wondering what menial tasks father would come up with for me to do tomorrow when I heard a knock at the door. I got up to put on a robe to cover up my sheer, floor-length crimson nightgown that my best friend Cat had given me for my wedding night. Before I was even halfway across the room the door opened and I let out a tiny shriek.

"Murtagh! What on Pern are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the guest quarters which aren't even close to this wing." I glared at him accusingly and folded my arms up under my chest in indignation. This pushed my breasts almost out of the very low neck of the gown and enhanced my cleavage. "You aren't supposed to see me like this until we are married!"

"I know but I couldn't stand not seeing you one last time before I went to sleep tonight. Can I at least give you a hug before I leave?"

I really wasn't sure what he was planning but I knew that if I let him come anywhere close to me that I wouldn't keep my promise that I wasn't going to sleep with him before the wedding.

"My love, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I have a feeling that I wouldn't be able to control myself…especially with you looking like that and after all of that wine from the toasting tonight," I said with butterflies beginning to flutter in my stomach and my heart beginning to race.

"Looking like what?" he asked with that mischievous glint in his sea-green eyes and tone in his voice.

"You know very well that I can't stay away from you when you are wearing black leather from head to toe and giving me that "come hither" look……..Maybe just one hug won't hurt" I said as I walked across the room with my gown trailing after me. I pushed the door closed, trying to make as little noise as possible. By the time I turned toward him I had decided that tonight would be the night that I would finally have him, fully. There had been several times where we had almost slept together but I just never felt like it was right. Tonight felt right. We were finally Promised and getting married soon, it was time.

I walked up to him and placed my hands on his chest. "My love……."

"Yes?"

"Make love to me….I need to feel you inside me." I almost pleaded to him.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I know I want to, but you have always said "No" until right now. What has changed?" He looked at me, questioningly, with those piercing green eyes that made me want to get lost in them forever.

"I have a feeling that something might go wrong or happen before we are married and I don't want to miss the chance to have you completely to myself if something does happen. I know its stupid but that's how I feel. Will you please make love to me?"

Instead of answering me he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me for the first time that day. Our lips met and his tongue slowly slipped into my mouth, gently probing, exploring, totally relaxed and undemanding until I pressed the full length of my body up against him. His tongue went deeper, demanding and I responded. Our body heat quickly rose and there were suddenly too many clothes between us. I reached up between us and began undoing to clasps on his leather vest while he broke off the kiss and lightly bit my neck. Having gotten his vest off, the shirt slipped very easily off of his head. I undid his belt and his pants fell to the ground, leaving him totally bear to my view for the very first time. He was amazing, with rock hard muscles and perfectly tanned skin from all of his outdoor sword training. He looked every inch the future Lord of Fort Hold.

He stepped towards me again and slid the straps of my dress off of my shoulders while lightly kissing every inch of skin that was revealed. Once the gown slid off my shoulders and fell at my feet, he picked me up and carried me to the silk sheeted four-poster bed that was in the next room. He very gently laid me down and began kissing me again. He ran his hands through my waist-length chestnut hair and down the curves of my body. We fit together like a glove and at the moment of release we cried each others names.

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to a frantic pounding on my door. I groaned as I looked at the water clock and realized that it was barely 6am.

"Who is it?" I called as I reached for the robe I had taken off last night and thrown across the room.

"It's me" Cat said as I opened the door and let her in. As soon as I saw her face I knew that something bad had happened.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sit down. I have some news."

"Alright, what is it?" I asked as I sat down on the chair next to my desk. I was really starting to worry now because Cat is usually very calm but right now she was biting her nails and pacing back and forth.

"You remember that your father and Murtagh were going to tour the Hatching Grounds this morning?"

"Yes, did one of them fall or break an egg or something?"

"No……One of the eggs hatched early and Murtagh was there and he… Impressed."

I sat there, barely able to believe her. I was numb. I had just gone from a woman Promised to the love of her life to the compromised daughter of a lord who would never be able to get married, especially not to Murtagh. When a dragon and rider are Linked any previous contracts are considered null because from that point on the rider is totally devoted to their dragon and training for their future lives as protectors of Pern, our beloved home-world. After having given myself to him last night I would be considered "damaged goods" and would never be able to look a respectable man in the eyes much less think about marrying him. All of those thoughts flew through my head in the blink of an eye, but I still sat there, stunned beyond words.

"Tori……talk to me?" Cat asked plaintively.

"I don't know what to say. I would say that "I can't believe it" but that would be the understatement of the century. How do I tell my father that I can't ever marry a noble?" was the first coherent thought that came out of my mouth.

"Tori! You didn't tell me that you and Murtagh slept together. When did that happen?!" Cat exclaimed.

"Last night, after the ceremony. He came to say goodnight and stuff happened and it was amazing but how am I going to tell my father that I'm not a virgin anymore? You know he will want me to get married to a Lord eventually and then what will I do? I will not disgrace my family by lying about that. Can you imagine the scandal that would cause if I married a noble and he figured out that night that I wasn't and then told the Counsel and nullified the contract? By the First Shard, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Oh honey, it's not as bad as all that. You are absolutely gorgeous. You will find one of those young Lords who will marry you even after they find out. Anyway, that's not the important thing right now. What are you going to say to Murtagh?"

"What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry that your new dragon destroyed my life? You know I would never say that. I think I'm just going to avoid speaking him at all costs and hope that I can get over him eventually."

"I know how much you loved him and how perfect you were for each other. I'm sorry. I am just down the hall if you ever need me for anything."

"Thank you, Cat. I have a feeling I'm going to really need you later. Right now I'm too numb to even feel anything." I said as I closed the door behind her and collapsed on the bed, sobbing.

"Murtagh, watch this step, it's slippery."

"Thanks, Lord Fallor."

"Please, you are marrying my daughter, call me Fallor."

"Yes sir. Is it usually this warm down here?"

"The Hatching Grounds are usually around 100 degrees. The temperature is controlled by the veins of magma the flow below the caves."

"There are a lot of eggs down here. When do you expect them to hatch?"

"That should happen in about a month, but the dragons will let us know and then we will bring the candidates down and hope that all of the dragons Impress."

"Look, that egg looks like its wobbling."

"Oh my goodness, one of the eggs is hatching! The candidates aren't here. Shit! Murtagh, stay here and I will go tell the guards to go find some of the candidates."

"Yes, sir_." Oh, crap. I hope that egg doesn't hatch until those boys get here. I really don't want to see a baby dragon die. Shit, it looks like its cracking! _"Lord Fallor, it's hatching!"

I continued to watch the egg crack and it finally broke with a noise like breaking glass. The dragon rolled out of the shell and looked up at me. The Impression was made. "He says his name is Thornath."

"Murtagh, did you just Impress that dragon?" asked Lord Fallor.

"He says his name is Thornath and that he's hungry."

Chapter 3

How could my life have changed so drastically in just a few hours? Let me explain. Becoming a Dragonrider automatically separates you from the average person. Dragonriders live apart from the general population, mostly because dragons need their space and dragonriders don't need the stress of trying to keep people away from their dragons. The dragons and their riders live in caves carved out of mountains thousands of years ago by the original dragonriders. The only time that dragonriders and commoners mix are during feast days and when candidates are presented to the hatching eggs to be Impressed. Being a dragonrider is a very special honor because only the bravest and most honorable are chosen, sex of the candidate does not matter, only their hearts. Once Impressed, the dragon and rider's thoughts are permanently linked telepathically. Because of this link Lords are not normally chosen as candidates. If a Lord Impresses a dragon he immediately gives up any claim to property or title that he has. Lords and nobles only marry other lord's daughters or noble's daughters because this is thought to keep the bloodlines pure. I think this tradition is stupid but Father agrees with it, so when Cat told me that Murtagh had Impressed I knew that we would never be married, unless I could somehow become a rider myself or run away. Neither option was really viable so I knew that I would just have to suck it up and get over him as fast as possible.

"Tori?" Murtagh asked, as he walked quietly up behind me.

"Yes, Lord Murtagh?" I said, not looking up from the tapestry I was sewing.

"Is that what I am to you now? Lord Murtagh?" he asked, with a growl in his normally purring voice.

"That is what you have to be to me. I can't treat you like I did when we were Promised and you know it. I don't love you anymore. Please leave." I said, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Look at me!" he commanded as he walked around to face me. I finally looked up, into those piercing blue-green eyes full of pain and anger. "You still love me...I know it."

Whatever resolve I had drained away when I saw the lone tear roll down his cheek. My own tears started flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks. "Of course I still love you. How could I not? I'm not the kind of person who can just turn their feelings off and on like a faucet. Whatever there was between us has to be over now and it is easier if we can just put this behind us and move on."

"What do you mean, whatever there was between us? I loved you more than my own life but it's not my fault the Thornath hatched and was impressed. There wasn't anything that I could do and I wouldn't change that link for anything in the world. If you don't understand that then you aren't the woman that I thought you were."

"Of course I understand that your dragon comes first. That's why I'm saying that we can't love each other any more. You have Thornath now and are beginning a whole new life that you know nothing about. You can't be tied to your old life by anything, including me. I will always love you but we can never be together. I'm trying to be the bigger person here, why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't we be together?" he asked, plaintively, almost begging me to relent.

"Besides the fact that I will always come second to your dragon, Dragonriders are not allowed to marry nobles and you can't honestly expect me to abandon my family and friends and my future as Lady of Ruatha Hold?" I stared at him in disbelief until he silently shook his head.

"No, I would never ask that of you. I...I'm sorry. There is one thing I ask...no, beg of you."

"What?"

"Will you please try to forgive me for ruining your life?"

"You haven't ruined my life. I'm a lot tougher than you think I am. I can handle whatever issues arise because of what we did. I'm not sorry that we slept together and I will never regret that you were my first."

"I have to go. Thornath just woke up and is rather insistent that he gets food."

"I think it would be best if we don't see each other until we can think of each other only with fondness and nothing more."

"Then, my lady, I will never see you again." Murtagh declared, as he turned on his heel and strode purposefully down the hall. As I heard the last footfall fade I broke down completely and sobbed all over the wedding tapestry I had been sewing, ruining it.

_I'm coming Thornath, _I thought in his direction. I was still in shock from the conversation I had just had with Tori...Lady Torena, as I must now call her.

_What's wrong?_ Thornath asked, picking up on my confusion and anger.

_Nothing, my dearest._ I sent comforting thoughts at him and his distress eased. _How are you feeling my bronze one?_

_Hungry, _came the plaintive reply.

_I'll be there in a minute, just as soon as I grab a pail of meat, _I thought as I reached the kitchens.

"Murtagh, I prepared the meat for Thornath," said Nerissa, as I almost walked into her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Thornath and I thank you." I said as I took the pail from her and left the kitchen.

"Now that you can't have Tori, maybe you'll want me," said Nerissa, though no one heard her.

Chapter 4

Six months later, Murtagh and Thornath were finally able to fly to their new home in Fort Hold Weyr. During those months we had not been alone together but seeing him every day made it impossible for me to get on with my life. Later on that same day Lord Eragon came to visit me in my chambers.

"Tori...may I come in?" Eragon asked as he knocked on the frame of my open door.

"Of course. What is it?" I asked, as I looked up from the dragon embroidery I had been working on.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk. The northern lights are very beautiful this time of year, especially with a full moon out."

"Yes, I'd like that very much. Just let me get my cloak." I said as I walked to my closet and pulled out my floor-length leather cloak. "Ok, let's go." I walked across the room and linked my arm in his. We walked out of my room and down the hall towards the entry hall. We were halted in our tracks when my mother, Lady Serena, called out to us. We slowly walked toward her, dreading what she would say about this clandestine walk.

"I'm so happy that you two are finally seeing each other outside of the negotiations. Your father and I were so worried that you wouldn't want to get married after your breakup with Lord Murtagh. It would just be so wonderful if the two of you could truly learn to love each other after you are married."

"Mother, we are just going for a walk! As friends, nothing more. Now, we will talk more in the morning but for now we are going to go out for a walk before it gets too late." I exclaimed, finally exasperated beyond patience.

"You two enjoy yourselves and we will chat more in the morning. Goodnight my dear."

"Goodnight, mother." I said pointedly as we continued past her and out the massive oak entry doors and into the gardens to the right of the doors.

"I'm really sorry about my mother acting like that. Ever since my father has decided that we should get married to solidify the peace accord between our holds they have both been pushing us at each other and I am sorry."

"It's ok Tori, it's not your fault. You know I'm not in love with you and I know that you aren't in love with me so there isn't really anything to worry about. Our parents will come to their senses eventually and the negotiations will stop. If worse comes to worse we will just have to do something to make the union impossible. We will think of something if the time comes."

"Thank you, Eragon. If they were trying this with anyone else, I know it would be a disaster. So, when are you going to tell your father that you are really in love with Cat?"

"What? I'm not in love with her!" Eragon protested.

"I saw the two of you in the rose arbor last night. If you aren't in love with her why did you say that you were?"

"Alright, alright. I am in love with her, I just haven't found the right time to ask her father for her hand and until my father and yours stop negotiating our marriage I can't really tell him. I will when the time is right and not before."

"Good, just be sure you don't break her heart or I will have something to say about it. She is my best friend and I expect you to treat her with the same respect that you treat me."

"Really?" Eragon asked as he got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What...what is that look for?" I asked as I backed away from him.

" This!" he said as he stepped towards me and tickled me until I couldn't see straight with the tears of laughter in my eyes. He finally stopped when he realized that I was truly smiling for the first time in months.

"Thank you, Eragon. I needed that. You know how hard it has been to have Murtagh in the castle these last few weeks and not be able to talk to him or be with him because of my own stupid pride."

"I can't say that I understand how you feel but I do know that you loved him very much and if it is anything like how I love Cat then you were…are absolutely devastated."

"Yes, that about sums it up. I don't think I'll ever be able to love any one the way I loved him. He was my soul mate, or at least I thought he was. What am I going to do without him?"

"I don't know, Tori. Hey, maybe you could Impress and become a Dragonrider too. That would solve everything!" Eragon joked to try to ease the tension.

"That's not funny! You know they aren't allowing any young nobles to view any more Impression ceremonies for fear that the same thing that happened to Murtagh will happen to them. I wish I could be there when my brother, Jarred is presented as a candidate for Impression. I'm just so happy that he was chosen as a candidate before the whole Murtagh debacle. I really hope he Impresses, it would really be the best thing for him, seeing as how he could never be Lord of Ruatha."

"With there being so many of you in line for the title it would be very unlikely that he would ever be Lord. It probably is best. It would keep him out of trouble anyway." Eragon agreed affably.

"Yes, well. I'm getting cold and a little bit tired so I think I am going to go inside and go to bed now. Thank you for making me feel better. Goodnight and pleasant dreams" I said as I hugged him and went inside.

_Well, Thornath, what do you think of our new home?_

_The bed is comfortable, the water is clean and there are plenty nice, fat little herdbeasts to eat, what more could you ask for?_

The only thing missing is Tori, I murmured to myself in the part of my mind that wasn't connected to Thornath. The cave was very comfortable. Father had at least made sure of that. He had sent up my king-sized four-poster bed from my old room as well as my overstuffed leather chairs and the rest of my furniture. I walked over to the huge cabinet and opened the doors. He had also sent all of my clothes. That was very kind of him.

_Are you hungry? I am and I think I am going to find the kitchens and get myself something to eat._

_Bring me back something?_ came Thornath's plaintive thought.

_Of course, my heart._ I thought, smiling. He was always willing to eat, no matter that he had just eaten two of the biggest herdbeasts I had ever seen. I started walking down the corridor that was supposedly a straight shot to the kitchens and in a few minutes was hopelessly lost.

"Need any help?" I turned and saw a very pretty girl with short black hair and ice blue eyes dressed in green leather from head to toe looking at me questioningly.

"I'm new here and was trying to find the kitchens. Can you tell me where they are?" I said, slightly blushing at my ignorance.

"Sure. I was just on my way there myself so just follow me. I am Alicia, by the way. And you are..."

"Murtagh."

"Oh, so you're the famous Murtagh."

"Famous...how so?"

"You are the Lord that impressed a Bronze Dragon aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. That makes me famous, huh?" I grunted in irritation.

"A little bit, yeah."

"You are a Dragonrider?"

"Yes I am." Alicia said, as we turned the corner arriving at the kitchens. "She is a green and her name is Sprenarth."

"Thanks for your help. I should be able to find it from now on."

"You're welcome."

I walked towards the tables and poured myself a mug of soup. I also grabbed a plate and piled it with roasted herdbeast. I took my food and made my way back to my cave without getting lost this time. Sitting down in one of my chairs I rested my feet on a wooden stool and thought that I might be able to live like this for a long time. _What about Tori?_ A niggling little voice in the back of my head asked, ruining my peace of mind. What in the world was I going to do about Tori?

Chapter 5

"The Eggs are Hatching!" Lord Fallor yelled as he ran up the stairs to tell his wife.

"What?" Lady Serena asked as her husband came bounding into their room.

"The newest clutch of eggs is Hatching!"

"Is Jarred ready?"

"When I left him this morning he was already in his robe just waiting for the eggs to Hatch. So I assume he is still ready. Why don't you go check my dear?" My mother suggested.

"Ok, I'll do that. Just be sure you are ready to go when I get back."

"Yes, my dear." Lady Serena said, sneaking a furtive glance at the closet where I was hiding. As my father left she stood up and opened the door.

"Thank you so much for letting me attend Jarred's Impression ceremony." I said as I went to look at my disguise in her full-length mirror.

"That's alright dear. Think nothing of it. I wouldn't want you to miss it for the world. I just hope your father doesn't find out about this. He would be very unhappy with me." Lady Serena fretted.

"He won't find out. I look every inch like a little old woman so there is no way that he would ever find out." I said, twirling gingerly in front of the mirror.

"I'm just glad that I thought to mention that my Aunt would be coming to see this Hatching."

"It's also good that she "canceled" last minute or the whole plan would have fallen through. We should probably leave so that we can meet father and Jarred in time so see the Hatching."

We both left and walked down the hall to wait for father and Jarred. They both appeared shortly and we walked very quickly towards the Hatching Grounds. When we arrived, I looked around and finally picked out Murtagh sitting next to a very pretty Dragonrider that I didn't know and his father. My heart lurched in my chest and I almost started crying right then. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from doing so and at that moment the Hatching began. The first egg to hatch produced a Bronze dragon and after that the Hatching proceeded very rapidly until only the golden queen egg was left. It was rocking madly and all of the stupid girl candidates were gingerly backing away from the egg. I couldn't believe my eyes when it finally hatched and went careening around the cave, crying piteously. She finally stopped right in front of me in our front row seats and we locked eyes. _I am Relnith and I am hungry,_ a very insistent voice said in my head as I continued to stare at her in disbelief. It took me a few moments to realize what had just happened and I stood up and jumped over the barrier separating us. _Hello, my dearest. I am Torena and you are my dragon. Come my heart, let's get you some food._ I turned to look at my mother who was crying and my father who was still confused.

"Father, it's me. Tori." I said as I removed the grey wig and the shabby old dress I was wearing over my own normal dress.

"You aren't supposed to be here! You just Impressed her, didn't you? God, that is the second child I have lost to the Dragons in one day. Honey, I am so happy for you!" Lord Fallor said as he climbed over the stone wall to hug me.

Relnith butted my leg with her head, reminding me very pointedly that she was hungry and that I should do something about that. _Come, my love. We will get you something to eat_, I thought at her as I turned and walked toward the entrance to the kitchens.

After having fed Relnith, my family finally caught up with me and we had a few minutes to talk because Relnith was sound asleep.

"Oh honey, we are so happy for you." My mother said, with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom. I'm sorry that I screwed up the line of succession, Father."

"It's alright. I'm just proud to have two children as Dragonriders. Falsen will take over as Lord eventually so it is not the problem that it might have been if we had had fewer children. I would have preferred that you took control after I died but he will take care of Ruatha just as well as I do."

"Hey, sis." said Jarred, as he walked up to our little family group.

"Hello. Listen, Jarred, I'm sorry I stole your thunder out there. This was supposed to be your day and I really didn't mean to detract attention from you." I said, trying to make up for what I had done.

"That's ok, sis. I'm just happy to have Impressed at all much less Impressed a Bronze Dragon. That's so cool that you got a Queen. None of those other girls would have been able to handle her. I know you will be the best Rider for her."

"Thanks Jarred." I looked towards the door of my new cave and saw Murtagh's figure framed in the doorway. My heart skipped a beat and once it restarted it continued to beat crazily. Mother and father must have noticed the surprised look on my face and turned toward the door. Seeing Murtagh they both said goodbye and that they would send my things from the castle as soon as possible. Once they and Jarred left the silence was deafening.

"Hi," Murtagh said, tentatively.

"Hello. Would you like to come in?" I asked as I sat down on one of my red leather chairs.

"Yeah, that would be nice." he smiled as he took the chair opposite me.

"This is a little strange isn't it? I mean, both of us Impressing within a year of each other when neither of us ever thought that we would." I said, trying to start a conversation while avoiding the one thing that I really wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, it is a little unusual. That is not what I came here to talk about though. How are you doing?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes and not letting me look away. He was always very good at reading me. It seemed like he was doing that again.

"I'm not really sure how I'm doing. I mean, I am thrilled to death that I Impressed Relnith but I'm still trying to process that and then thinking about you and me and what might happen and not really knowing what is going to be required of me as a queen rider and I don't know what else." I realized that I was almost to the point of hysteria and so I clamped my mouth shut and waited for my mind to calm down.

Murtagh looked at me and smiled his most reassuring smile. "I know exactly what you are going through and I will try to help you as much as I can, my love."

"My love?" I looked up at him with disbelief written all over my face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I still love you? Can you honestly tell me that you have gotten over me?" he asked, his voice tinged with irritation.

"Of course I haven't gotten over you but at the Hatching I saw you sitting with a very pretty Dragonrider and I just wasn't sure what to think." I said, becoming defensive.

"She is just a friend. She knows all about us and my Impressing Thornath and how hard it has been for me to try to get over you. She has really helped me out a lot these past few weeks and I know if you meet her you will like her too."

"I'm sorry I was so defensive, it's just that a lot has happened in the past couple of hours and I'm still trying to process things."

"It's alright. I'll leave you alone now because you need to get as much sleep as you can while Relnith is sleeping because you won't be able to when she is awake."

"Thank you, Murtagh. I promise we will talk more when I have had a chance to rest and think about things." I said as I stood up. He stood up and began walking towards the door. I reached out to him and he stopped. He turned towards me, grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I gratefully relaxed into his strong embrace. I looked up into his eyes just as he looked down at me and smiled. I reached up and ran my hand through his hair, wrapping my hand around the base of his neck and pulling his lips down to mine. The kiss started out light and then quickly became almost desperate. He broke it off and looked at me again. "If you do that again I might not be able to control myself," he panted into my ear.

"Good." I said as I kissed him again deeply, lingeringly. He picked me up and pushed me up against the wall.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Eragon as he knocked on the door. Murtagh looked over his shoulder and groaned.

"Yes, you are." He growled.

"No you aren't." I said. "Murtagh was just leaving. We'll continue this later. I promise." I purred into his ear.

"Don't leave on my account. I just wanted to congratulate the newest Queen rider." Eragon smiled at me. "I am going to go see Cat and I'm spending the night in the castle so if you get bored…."

"Thank you. We'll see you later." I said as I sighed with relief. "I'm just glad it wasn't my parents. They would never understand." Murtagh stopped my lips with a kiss that very quickly revved me back up to where I was before Eragon interrupted.

"I was just leaving, huh?" he smirked at me.

"You don't have to leave……." I almost pleaded.

"Of course I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving you again. I lost you once and that isn't going to happen again." He said as he nuzzled my neck. I squeezed the back of his neck and pulled him to me. I held him and if I thought I felt a wet spot on my neck, no one would ever know. He pulled back and smiled at me. I grinned back at him and arched my eyebrow.

"Are you forgetting the task at hand?" I asked.

"What? This?" he asked as he brushed his hands lightly over my breasts, sending a jolt of desire straight to my stomach.

"Yeah, that." I somehow managed. I gasped as he lifted me in his arms and carried me to the bed. "I am perfectly capable of walking you know."

"I know. I just like being able to carry you. Are you honestly complaining?"

"No. Not really." I sighed as I looked up at him from the bed. "You are too far away. I need you beside me. "

Murtagh smiled and quickly stripped to nothing before jumping in the sheets. I stood and slid my dress off and slid between the sheets, but not before eliciting a hungry growl from Murtagh. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and began kissing every inch of skin within reach of his mouth. I lightly bit his earlobe and he groaned. He positioned himself over me and buried himself to the hilt in one swift thrust. I cried out in pleasure and clenched around him. He rapidly sped up his thrusts and very quickly we both came.

Chapter 6

I awoke the following morning still wrapped in he arms with my back pressed tightly against his chest. I sighed in contentment, thinking that I could wake up like this every morning and it would never get old. Murtagh must have sensed that I was awake because he shifted and wrapped his arms around my chest, pulling me even closer to him.

"Good morning." I said as nestled my hips back against him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said as he planted a kiss on the back of my neck. "I could wake up like this forever."

"I was just thinking the same thing. I'll be right back." I said as I got up from the bed. Murtagh growled in protest but I ignored him and went into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. I was positively glowing both from the encounter last night and my happiness at Impressing. Later I would have to bathe and oil Relnith but for now she was sleeping contentedly so I could devote a little bit more time to Murtagh.

"Finally." He said as I emerged from the bathroom.

"Finally what?" He didn't answer. Instead he kissed me deeply and picked me up. He carried me to the bed and laid me very gently down. He proceeded to ravish me and when we were done he rolled over next to me, smiling.

"That was unexpected." I panted.

"That was amazing. I have a question for you." He raised himself up on his elbows and looked at me.

"What?"

"Do you mind if I ask for a transfer?"

"A transfer? Where?...oh, here? Oh my God! Murtagh, of course! That would be wonderful." I squeaked and grabbed him tightly around his waist in a circulation-constricting hug. "Do you think they'd let you? When are you going to ask?" I squeaked again and buried my head in his shoulder to hide the tears of happiness that had sprung up in my eyes.

"Yes, here. I don't think they'll be very happy about it but I think they will let me and as soon as I can get ready I am going to fly back and ask. Are you sure you want me to do this?" He lifted my chin and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Yes, but only if you are sure this is what you really want. I want to wake up next to you forever." I said, smiling at him.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure."

"I know. Feel free to take a shower here and then fly back to Fort. I have to give Relnith a bath and oil her and then I have Hatchling classes that I have to go to so I'll be busy for the better part of the day. Are you going to come back here tonight?" I asked somewhat plaintively.

"I don't know. I will try my best to get back here before you go to bed but if I can't make it, I will have Thornath speak to Relnith and let you know."

"Ok." I hugged him and kissed him one last time before getting out of bed and putting on an old pair of leather shorts and tank top. I didn't want to leave but Relnith woke up.

_I'm itchy and hungry._

_I know, my dearest. I'm on my way to the kitchen to get your food and then we will go give you a bath. How does that sound?_

_Good._

"Good bye for now." I smiled and turned toward the door only to see it open.

"Torena?" a male voice I had never heard asked.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering who would be so bold as to open my door without knocking.

"I am Dornen, the Hatchling instructor." A gorgeous dragonrider stepped into the room just as Murtagh finished putting on his pants. He had short blond hair, piercing blue eyes and towered over Murtagh's 6'1 frame. "Sorry to barge in on you but your door wasn't shut and I was on my way to the kitchens for breakfast and thought you might like to join me."

"I was just heading that way myself. Relnith wants food so I'll go with you." Turning to Murtagh I smiled and said "See you later."

"Later." Murtagh growled as he retrieved his shirt from where I had thrown it the night before.

"Your boyfriend seems a little grumpy," said Dornen as we walked towards the kitchens.

"He's just not a morning person." I knew that wasn't it but I was not going to tell Dornen the Murtagh was being jealous over nothing. Changing the subject I said, "What is your dragon?"

"He is a Bronze dragon and his name is Murnath. He helps me teach the Hatchling classes so you'll get to meet him later this morning."

We had reached the kitchens by this time and we both grabbed bowls of porridge and mugs of klah before going out to bathe our dragons. After the bath and food, Relnith went back to sleep and I went to the first Hatchling class.

"Good afternoon. I am Dornen and I will be teaching you how to care for your new dragons. There is one thing different about this class. This class has the first Queen Dragon hatched in five years. Gold Queen Dragons are very rare and are usually only hatched every 10 years. Queens are the most important dragons on the planet because they are the breeders. Queens rise to mate once every two years and all male dragons compete to mate with her. Usually the dragon that wins that privilege is a Bronze because of his size advantage. The riders of that pairing then become the Leaders of their Weyr and are in charge of everyone and everything in the weyr."

I raised my hand and Dornen turned toward me. "Yes, Torena?"

"Why did the Queen produce out of sync?"

"The leaders aren't really sure about that yet but when they know I'm sure they will tell everyone else. Now, does everyone know where the dragon soap is kept? If your dragon hasn't had a bath yet, you should really give them one this afternoon. You will notice that for the first couple of weeks that you have to give them a bath every day but after that they should only need one every couple of days until they are full grown and only need a bath after feeding or fighting."

I tried to listen to Dornen but after a while his voice became nothing more than a buzzing in my ears. I was preoccupied with Murtagh and what had happened this morning and wondering what had caused the Queen to produce Relnith five years before expected. I was not satisfied with Dornen's answer. After class ended I walked up to Dornen.

"Let me guess. You weren't happy with my answer to your question earlier." Dornen asked before I could even say anything.

"Yes. It just doesn't seem like there wouldn't be a reason for something like that."

"There is, I just didn't want to tell the entire class. The Weyrleaders have decided to retire and the next Queen to rise to mate and her mate will be the new Weyrleaders. This is not common knowledge and should be kept that way. With your Queen just hatching, you have just as much of a chance of being leader as any of the rest of the Queens here. Your Queen is the biggest ever Hatched and she is growing very rapidly. If she continues to grow at this rate she will be the biggest Queen on Pern. Well just have to see which one of the Queens rises first."

"How many other Queens are there in the Weyr?"

"There are four other Queens besides Relnith. One is Lauren's Aednath, one is Sherri's Einith, the third is Kyna's Mairith and last is my mate Regan's Ultath. Speaking of which, she is going to tan my hide if I don't get back to take care of Redor. He is quite the little hellion. See you tomorrow!" Dornen ran across the field towards one of the many ground level cave openings.

"See, Murtagh was jealous of nothing. Dornen has a mate and a son. He was just being friendly." I fumed as I walked towards the entrance that would lead to my room. I happened to look up just as Thornath landed on the ledge to my room, right next to Relnith.

By the time I got in the room Murtagh was in the shower. I opened the bathroom door and stepped into the shower with him.

"Hey." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me.

"Hey yourself." He smiled and turned toward me. "How was your day?"

"Good. I found out that Relnith might be the next head Queen, if she rises before the rest of the Queens."

"Really? That would mean that you would be Weyrleader. That's awesome!" He grinned at me.

"Yeah, that would also mean that you would be leader if Thornath can catch Relnith when she rises." I smirked at the "innocent" look that he gave me.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Not quite as good as yours. My leaders have decided to think about letting me transfer. They were reluctant to let me go because they think that Thornath will be the biggest dragon on Pern and they want him in the bloodlines of their Weyr."

"Really? Dornen said that Relnith will probably be the biggest Queen ever." I felt Murtagh's arms tense around me. "Now I know Dornen came across badly this morning but he really was just being friendly. He has a mate of his own and a son with her. He is not interested in me at all." I looked up at him and smiled. "Even if he didn't, you wouldn't have anything to worry about. I love you and no one else. Between you and Relnith there isn't any of my heart that isn't taken."

"I'm sorry I was so jealous this morning. I just don't like the thought of anyone taking you away from me. I don't think I could handle that happening again." He sighed and buried his head in my shoulder.

"That won't happen. Now, how about we finish up this shower and go get some food?" I smiled as he turned off the water and reached for a towel.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Chapter 7

It was two years later and my life had settled into a somewhat stable routine. Murtagh and I would get up early every morning, he for his drills as second in command at the Cave (Thornath had indeed grown to a colossal size and was the largest Bronze dragon on the planet). I found myself in the kitchens working with the head matron, ordering supplies and choosing the menu based on the food stuffs available. Murtagh would be gone for most of the day and then we would fly our dragons to a small cove not far from the Weyr and give them baths and just enjoy each others company for a few stolen moments.

I was beginning to worry because it was getting close to the time that Relnith was supposed to rise. I was hoping that she would be first out of the possible queens but at the same time I was desperately hoping that she wouldn't. If she was though, Thornath had to be the one to catch her. I didn't know what I would do if Murtagh wasn't my mate.

_You worry too much. Do you not trust me?_ Came Thornath's voice in my head. His tone was of the utmost confidence and I smiled.

_I trust that you think that you can catch her. You have yet to prove it._ I smirked as I heard Thornath's mental snort.

_She will rise and I will catch her. There is no other dragon to match me in size or intelligence. She will be mine as you are Murtagh's._

_I'm Murtagh's am I? _I asked, slightly annoyed that Thornath sounded so possessive, especially of me. Murtagh and I hadn't really said anything about making our living together permanent but I knew that everyone assumed that we were mates. They were just waiting for Relnith to rise to confirm it.

_You know you are. Don't play games with me woman_. _My rider would not be happy to hear you questioning his loyalty. _I heard the growl in his voice through the mental connection and relented.

_I wonder if he knows that I am his..._

_He would not live with you if there were any doubt in his mind. He is too proud for something like that. It would tarnish his reputation to live with a woman whom he did not love to the end of his being...Almost as much as he loves me._

_You're right. Tell your rider that I won't be able to swim tonight. I have to care for a badly burned rider._

_He won't be happy but I'll tell him._

_Thank you Thornath._ I said as I broke the mental link. It was always disconcerting talking to a dragon that was not one's own. I knew Thornath better than any other dragon save Relnith but he was still able to surprise me with some of the things that he said.

I walked down the hall to the room of the rider that I was supposed to be taking food to and stopped when I saw Elena caring for him.

"I thought I was supposed to stay with Seth tonight?" I asked questioningly.

"You were but because it is so close to Relnith's time it was decided that I should stay with him tonight. I hope you don't mind?" Elena said, timidly.

"It's probably for the best. I'm not much for talking right now. Thanks. Tell Seth that he's to sleep as much as possible with such a pretty lady watching him." I smiled when Elena blushed. "We all know of your feelings for him, maybe he will soon?" I said as I turned and left Elena spluttering protests after me.

I walked up to my room and was shutting the door as I felt a furious growl echoing from my link with Relnith. _Shit. She's rising! Thornath!!_ I screamed through that separate link.

_We come! _Thornath trumpeted back. In just a few moments the rest of the cave was aware of what was happening. I rushed down to the feeding grounds, knowing that I had to keep Relnith from feeding. She could blood as much as she wanted but she must not eat. It would not allow her to fly as far or as high if she fed and the clutch would be smaller. She landed on her first beast and screamed in protest when I would not let her feed. She angrily flew from beast to beast blooding but never feeding.

After working her way through five of the poor beasts she took off at a dizzying speed, determined to not let any of the dragons chasing her catch her. I felt her pride as one by one all of the dragons following her dropped out of the chase...all but one. _Thornath. _Relnith screamed in my head. _He cannot have me. None will have me._ I smirked at her smug tone. I knew that Thornath would catch her...if she didn't start paying more attention to the sky that she was at that point.

Not five minutes later Relnith felt talons grip her wings as Thornath caught her, mid-flight. She screeched in protest and tried to wrench herself out of his grasp. Struggle as she might she could not get free and they slowly completed the flight, landing on the ledge outside of our cave afterwards.

Murtagh stretched and wrapped his arm around my waist, totally sated, for the time being. "Well my mate and weyrleader...a most impressive flight was it not?" Murtagh smirked down and me and I grinned.

"Yes my mate it was...however the next one might last a bit longer...possibly?" I shrieked when Murtagh climbed on top of me and proceeded to give a repeat performance of his actions during the flight, this time lasting much longer, both of us reaching climax at the same time.

**XXX**


End file.
